Missing Scenes S3 E11
by Pippa19
Summary: This is S3 Episode 11 and what happened when Athos leaves Paris, but not with Sylvie. My take on what could have happened instead. I know from reading past comments that Sylvie was really not a favorite. So I hope you enjoy this version instead.
1. Chapter 1

**Missing Scenes S3 E10...**

 **If there had been an episode 11, this is my version.**

 **x**

 **The following chapter is my version of why Athos left Paris after the fire to the Garrison.**

 **But I always thought Ninon would be better suited to him. And I know from past Facebook and Twitter readers I am not alone in this.**

 **So here goes guys...**

 **S3 Episode Eleven** **LETTING GO.**

 **Three Days After The Garrison Fire...**

 **The Boars Head Tavern Rooms.**

The chamber was dark, so dimly lit. Just a lone candle stood on the night stand, almost down to the wick.

The fire in the grate was had been lit at some point but had gone out, leaving just ash and embers that still smouldered. The room had turned cold again, frost had started to form on the outer window.

Athos sat alone in the darkness, just the moonlight that shone through the small window showed his weary tear stained features. He sat on the bed leaning against the stone wall, he stared into the empty grate, a bottle of wine in hand, several bottles lay scattered on the floor. The musketeer took another swig, spilling some of the contents down his shirt as he drank.

His mind was a tumoil of thoughts, he had lost the man that had made him a honourable musketeer, the man that had guided him, the man that had seen through his melancholy exterior and brought him out of his shell, he had been like a father to him and his brothers. He had always believed in him when he himself did not.

How do I carry on without this man, I cannot go on, I need him here, I need him with me.

Athos took another swig of wine, he swallowed hard as a sudden choking sob caught in his throat. He could not stop it this time, like he had in the tavern with his brothers present, he could not allow them to see him weep, they would think him weak, wouldn't they? they had showed their grief in different ways.

Athos brought up his knees to his chest and leaned his weary head on his arms, he wept openly, each sob catching in his aching throat, the lump that had stayed there for days since Tréville's death, the lump that had gotten bigger each time he swallowed. His whole body trembled, he couldn't control it, he did not want to control it, he had to let it out, it had to escape his body, this thing like another person wanting to break out and scream at the world.

The sobs were louder now, they continued to catch in his rasping thoat, his throat was so sore. His heart was heavy, like a rock in his chest, it pained him, his head ached, everything ached.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aramis lifted his knuckles to rap on the door, his hand pausing in mid air as he heard sobbing.

The marksman put his ear to the door and listened.

Sobbing and more sobbing followed by choking and whimpering.

Aramis face changed to despair as he heeded his brothers weeping sobs. He obliviously reached for his Crucifix and kissed it, his own hands trembling for the sadness that was tormenting his brother.

Aramis turned to go but stopped in his tracks and half turned, he glanced back at the door of Athos' room and stared at the handle. He could still hear the sobbing, dear God he is broken!

They had all wept openly for Minister Tréville, he had been like a father to each and every one of them. He had not seen Athos weep, he had sat alone in the tavern just staring into nothing. He did not even drink the wine. Porthos had told them to leave him be, that he would handle his own grief. But I cannot do that, he needs me, he needs us. I know he likes his own privacy, but this is different, he needs someone to be with him, even if he throws me out, at least I can say I tried.

Aramis slowly approached the door and put his hand on the haft, he turned it, the door was open. He crept into the cold and dismal room. The marksman could just about make out the shape of his friend as he sobbed openly into his hands. He noticed how the lone candle was about to extinguish itself as it was practically touching the wick, wax had formed on the table top and was running outward to the edge.

Athos had not noticed his friend enter the room as he wept, he trembled as he sobbed, until he felt the warmth of someone placing a cloak around his shoulders.

Athos slowly lifted his head noticing Aramis smiling face. "It is freezing in here mon ami...you will catch a chill...look your fire has gone out."

Athos watched as his friend began to put wood onto the fire and light it with a discarded taper off the floor. He found a couple of candles and lit them, giving the room more of a glow.

The swordsman began to wipe his face, the last thing he wanted was to let Aramis see him weep like a child.

Aramis picked up another bottle of wine off the table and picked up two goblets. He poured out the wine and handed one to Athos who took it and said nothing.

"You have probably had enough of this fine wine my friend, but alas I have not, so you won't mind if I drink to catch you up."

Athos glared at his friend. "Why are you here Aramis? I wanted to be alone."

Aramis took a swig of wine and glanced at the tear stained face of his friend.

"I know you do mon ami, but I am afraid you have my company whether you like it or not.

"We have not seen sign nor light of you, we were somewhat worried. I had a feeling I would find you here. I have a gift for knowing these things you know."

Athos sat staring as the flames began to lick the inner grate. The room had started to feel warmer now.

Aramis glanced at his friend. "I see you have succumbed to your emotions...that is good mon ami...you will feel much better for it."

Athos said nothing as he swigged his wine. Why was Aramis always so right.

Aramis stood and sat himself next to Athos on the bed, both men leaning against the wall.

"That's much better now...warmer in here at last." he murmered nudging into his friends shoulder and smiling. "Good job I arrived...you could have froze to death."

Athos swigged his wine. "Maybe you should have stayed away then."

Aramis eyed his friend. He knew he had suffered in the past with nightmares and his own demons, but he had never heard him talk like this. Aramis knew Tréville's death had hit him hard, it had hit them all hard, but Athos looked up to Tréville like a father, the man had treated him like a son, he had seen the man inside when he was at his worst and took him under his wing, he had made him the admirable musketeer he was today. And now he was gone.

"I hate you speaking this way mon ami, you matter to us all. I will not stand by and watch you destroy yourself. Tréville would have scolded you for it."

The swordsman felt the tears coming again, he hated it, he never wanted his brother to see him weep, but he couldn't stop it, his throat felt like he had swallowed a large stone. He fought it, but it was no use. His head dropped onto his chest, his shoulders shuddering with every sob, he never felt the arm slide around him and pull him close until he was sobbing into Aramis' chest. The marksman stroking his hair as he wept, and feeling his own eyes filling with tears. How he wanted to take away his pain, but this was not a physical pain this was different.

"Let it go my friend...let it out. I promise you will feel so much better."

Athos slowly sat up and wiped his eyes on a cloth Aramis had taken from his pocket.

"I apologise for my behaviour Aramis...I am akin to a blubbering and idiotic big child."

Aramis turned to him. "Don't you dare apologise for being a human being...you have let this build up over the days, it has festered and filled you with anguish, it had to rid itself."

"You are a very fine friend Aramis." murmered Athos. "No! you are a very fine brother...I love you."

Aramis felt a lump forming in his throat, he knew it had taken a lot for Athos to say those words to him.

Athos felt the marksmans lips kiss his temple. "And I love you brother...we all love you...we always will." he whispered.

Athos felt warmer now, he felt somewhat relieved of the heavy burden he was carrying.

Aramis suddenly glanced at his brother. "I know it was you who suggested to the Queen that I should become first minister and I am most grateful for it, I also know it was you who suggested Porthos have promotion to General. And what about d'Artagnan, you have give him your role as captain, prey tell me Athos you are not resigning your commission.?

Athos leaned back against the wall, he swigged back some wine and smiled sadly.

"No I am not resigning my commission my friend, I am simply taking some time away for a while."

Aramis' eyes widened. "Your leaving Paris?

Athos eyed his brother. "Just for a short while...I am going to visit Ninon De Larroque...she has written to me, she asked me to visit her in Périgord, she has opened a teaching insititution for children. She has been in England since Richelieu banished her. She returned after finding out he had died, her exile dying with him."

Aramis nudged his shoulder into his friend and grinned with a wink. "I knew she had taken a shine to you from the moment she set eyes on you my friend...when we went to look for the missing girl."

Athos stared into the flames, he didn't say a word. He nudged the marksman back and rolled his eyes.

"You deserve some happiness Athos, I will pray it comes your way." said Aramis softly. "And I cannot think of any other woman who fits that mould as she does. But we shall miss you very much!

"I am simply just visiting her mon ami." murmered Athos.

Aramis swigged some wine back. "I do hope you are coming back my friend, we need you here."

Athos had a slight smile on his face. "I will always come back to Paris, I could never leave it behind, but sometimes a man needs a change of scenery.

Aramis squeezed the swordmans shoulder and glanced at him with a pursed smile.

"It will not be the same without you mon ami."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **TBC...**

 **The next chapter will be the Goodbye as Athos leaves for Périgord to visit Ninon.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Pippa xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing Scenes S3 E12 Letting Go.**

 **Goodbye To Paris:**

The builders had already been summoned to re-build the musketeer garrison, hammering, scraping and the general constructing din reverberated around the once standing wooden structure of Tréville's office and chambers.

Athos stood in the middle of the site, he scanned around at the charred remains of the buildings, the scorching around the window frames had left their mark on the Infimary building. The swordsman slowly wandered over to the makeshift door frame and walked inside. It had not been burnt that bad compared to the rest of the buildings. Athos walked past the soot ridden beds, the smell of smoke still filled the air.

A slight smile played on the swordmans lips as he remembered the the times spent in there. The banter that had passed between them when each one of them had been injured or ill. The nights spent just tending each others needs, taking turns caring for one another. The yelling, the crying, the laughter. Athos walked over to the cupboard were Aramis would store his herbs and concoctions. The times he himself had mixed up herbs as Aramis reeled off the instructions as he tended to one of his wounded brothers, the marksman had taught him alot.

The swordsman noticed a scorched book laying on top of one of the night stands, he wandered over and picked it up. Bits of ash and soot fell to the ground as he flicked though the pages. He noticed it was Shakespeare sonnets, a book he thought he had lost long ago. Athos stopped at the last page and read the written script.

 _To Dearest Athos_

 _All For One_

 _Tréville._

Tears began to fall onto the sooty page, he squeezed the book hard to his chest and bowed his head allowing the tears to flow.

"So here you are my friend." Came the sudden voice of Aramis. "We were beginning to think you had gone without saying goodbye. Until Porthos noticed Roger tethered to the side gates."

Athos rapidly wiped his eyes and turned to see Aramis stood in the doorway of the once infirmary.

"You know I would never do that mon ami."

"What is that you have." asked the marksman eyeing the book. He could see his brother had been crying.

Athos sniffed slightly and opened it up to show him.

"I thought I had lost it, I found it on one of the night stands."

Aramis read the text and smiled.

"Tréville gave it to me when he made me his lieutenant."

"This is his way of letting you know he is always with you Athos, you were meant to find it." added Aramis.

Athos gave his friend a dubious frown that didn't go unnoticed by the marksman.

"I know what your thinking mon ami, but believe me, how else did it get there? And look, its practically unscathed."

Athos felt a slight tingle on the back of his neck as he heeded Aramis' words.

He suddenly looked up beyond the window frame as he heard voices.

oooooooooo

Minutes later Athos was strapping his belongings to his horses girth. Porthos Elodie, d'Artagnan and Constance had arrived to see him off.

"You had better write and let us all know how you are 'thos." growled Porthos shooting a glance to his friends.

Athos turned and smiled. "You know I will."

"Prey tell me you will come back to Paris." murmered d'Artagnan.

Athos eyed the young man. "You are captain now my friend, you will do a good job, of that I know. Yes I will return one day...but not as Captain."

Everyone exchanged glances with one another as Athos answered the Gascon.

"But Athos...you are a musketeer...you are our leader...why don't you just make me an interim captain...then when you return you will take over once again."

Constance smiled at her husband and winked as she grabbed his hand.

Pleased her husband was thinking that way, she knew he had always looked up to Athos.

Aramis and Porthos nodded to one another in agreement with raised brows of agreement.

"I think that is a somewhat a wonderful idea Athos...do you not think? grinned Porthos.

Athos turned to each and everyone of his friends, a smirk on his lips.

"We will see...let me go away and have a think...I will write to each of you.

The swordsman turned back to his horse and fastened the saddlebags. He turned back to his friends.

"Well this is it my friends...I bid you all goodbye. The slight quiver in the musketeers voice didn't go unnoticed by his friends as he swallowed hard to abate the emotion.

Porthos stood forward, clamped his big arms around the swordsman and squeezed him tightly making Athos gasp and huff with the sheer force. making the others laugh.

"I'm gonna miss you brother." he growled into his friends ear. "Please return to us all again." The big man kissed the top of his head.

Athos looked into the big mans face, his eyes glazed over. "I will brother."

Porthos clapped him on the shoulder. "Now look what you 'ave done." he said wiping his eyes on his shirt sleeve. "Made a grown man cry like an infant."

The group chuckled.

Athos embraced Elodie and kissed her cheeks. "Promise me you will look after him for me?

Elodie chuckled. "Do not fret Athos...I will make sure of it." she replied.

Porthos let out one of his growling laughs.

Athos turned to d'Artagnan, the young mans face was streaming with tears.

Athos threw his arms around him. "I will write as soon as I get there brother."

"I will write every week." croaked the Gascon with a sniff as he kissed Athos on the forehead.

Athos grinned. "You may not get the time now your captain."

d'Artagnan smirked and pushed Athos playfully.

Constance handed the swordsman another saddlebag.

Athos shot her a curious glance.

"Just a few bits, I do not want you going hungry on your travels."

Athos kissed her and hugged her. "I'm going to miss your enjoyable fussing Constance." he smiled. "Thank you."

Athos turned to Aramis.

The marksmans face said it all, his eyes glazed and watery as he moved towards the swordman. He swallowed hard to abate the lump in his throat.

Both men embraced. "I am going to miss you brother so so much! whimpered Aramis. He put his lips to the top of his brothers head and kissed him.. "Please come back to us."

Athos' own eyes began to flow with tears as he looked at Aramis in the face. "I am going to miss you too brother. Who am I going to tease now about their lady friends?

Everyone laughed aloud as Aramis raised both brows and smirked.

"I somehow do not think we will be doing that again Athos." commented Porthos with a grin.

That moment horses hooves echoed onto the sooty cobbles as a carriage stopped outside the archway to the garrison. Four musketeers surrounded it as one opened the door.

The others exchanged rapid glances as they watched the queen walk with such grace towards the group of friends.

Athos turned to Aramis who beamed at his brother.

"You knew she would come." murmered the swordsman.

Aramis rasied his brows and smirked. "She wanted to say goodbye my friend."

The queen entered the building site of the dusty courtyard.

Everyone bowed as she approached.

Anne raised her hand to them to stand free.

She approached Athos with a smile.

"My dear Athos, I could not let you leave without saying goodbye, I would never have forgiven myself."

Athos felt his face flush as he looked at her.

"I am most humbled your majesty, this is indeed an honour."

"I hear you are travelling to Périgord. I must say you will indeed be missed Athos, you have been a most admirable musketeer in your time at the palace and beyond. You have served your king and queen excellently, I myself am most grateful for that."

Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan smiled at one another as Anne spoke to their brother.

Athos bowed. "I thank you your majesty...and I know General du Vallon and Captain d'Artagnan will carry on to serve the monachy in the most splended of ways possible."

Porthos nudged into the Gascon and grinned, making the young man purse his lips.

Athos turned to Aramis as he carried on his orate. "I know you will be safe your majesty, that I am certain of. "

Anne and Aramis' eyes met briefy, she smiled into the swordsmans face and took something from her cloak pocket.

She took Athos hand. "I want you to have this Athos, it will keep you safe on your travels."

Athos looked into his hand, he felt the lump again forming in his throat.

"It is a St. Christopher, he will watch over you." she added.

Athos bowed his head once more.

"Your majesty is most kind, I thank you."

Anne glanced around at her small audience and smiled, she beckoned her musketeers over.

"I will take my leave Athos. Remember to write!

The swordsman smiled. "Certainly your majesty."

Anne hitched up her gown and turned to walk back to her carriage, followed by the four musketeers escorts.

Everyone watched after her as she got into her carriage, she took one look back before the carriage rode off.

Athos felt speechless as he glanced at his friends.

"Well she certainly thinks alot of you my friend." teased Porthos.

"She thinks that of you too brother, in fact all of you. Remember that." commented the swordsman.

Elodie and Constance exchanged glances and smiled.

Aramis patted Athos on the shoulder as he mounted his horse and grabbed the reins. He turned and looked at each of his friends and smiled, before steering Roger towards the archway.

The others stood watching as he trotted away, he suddenly turned and glanced back, he could see Constance put her head into d'Artagnans chest and weep, he watched as a frowning Porthos slid his arm around Elodie.

Then he caught the eyes of Aramis who smiled fondly back at him and nodded.

Just for those seconds he could visualise the four of them sat at their table eating dinner and jesting with one another, arguing about what tavern they should visit after their duties at the palace. His eyes scanned upward as he saw the image of Tréville standing on the balcony watching them spar.

Athos nodded back and fought back the emotion. He turned forward and tugged at the reins, before riding into a canter.

They all watched in silence until he was out of sight.

Athos was gone, but would he return one day?

 **THE END.**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **I was almost in tears writing this. I do hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews, they mean so much to me.**

 **I am thinking of writing a sequel to this, what do you all think? But If I do it won't be until after the festivities.**

 **Speak Soon**

 **Pippa xxxx**


End file.
